


Underoos

by ladylangst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Peter is having trouble with the aftermath of the ferry incident, but it isn’t the suit that he misses the most. Will Tony get to Peter in time to help him? Or will Tony lose what Peter already thought that he had lost?





	Underoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at a marvel fic, I really hope that you guys like it! Please feel free to let me know if the characters are too ooc! Please enjoy!

The world buzzes around Peter, but he can’t hear it.

Ned is next to him. He’s asking questions about last night. It doesn’t matter, not really. So what if he’ll never feel the cool, sleek material of Mr. Stark’s suit on his skin again? And will it really be a big deal if He never feels that wonderful rush of adrenaline as his body falls through the air, only to catch on his webs as they pull him towards his destination, again? No. It doesn’t matter, at least, not to anyone but Peter. So he shrugs his shoulders in response to Ned’s stream of questions and stares down at the sidewalk as it passes beneath his dirty sneakers.

  
He doesn’t look up until the concrete beneath his feet has melted to the dusty linoleum tiles of his school’s halls. Ned isn’t with him anymore and Peter feels ashamed that he’s relieved. He moves quickly but no one looks up as he shoves his way to his locker. He doesn’t look as pieces of his newest model of web shooter fall to the ground. He lays his chemistry book in his locker and slams the door closed. 

His breathing is ragged as he looks at the hard faces of the teachers that line the halls. He feels as if they’re all glaring at him. This is too much for Peter today. He strides to the bathroom and flings the door open, accidentally knocking some poor kid over in the process. Peter stops to make sure the kid is okay before entering a stall and pulling out his phone. 

His fingers fly across the buttons and then he has the phone pressed to his ear. The tension leaves his body with every thrumming ring of the phone. Almost as soon as it starts, it stops, and Peter hears the click of a call being answered. He speaks before his aunt can.

“May, I don’t feel so good. Can I please come back home for today?” His voice is strained. 

“Peter? Are you sure? Did you get sick? You’re already falling behind, I don’t really want you to miss more...”

“Please Aunt May?”

“Alright hun. I’ll call the office to let them know you’ll be gone. I’m already at work though, are you good to walk back home?”

“Yeah.” He whispers.

“Okay, I’ll call to check in in awhile. Love you Peter.”

“Love you May.” He says before moving the phone away from his ear and hanging up. His breathing is calmer now and he doesn’t feel as if his heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

That’s good.

Peter steps out of the stall and turns on the faucet at the closest sink. The cold water feels nice against his too-hot skin. He turns off the water and shakes off his hands. He doesn’t look in the mirror before he pushes his way into the hall again. 

It’s empty now and Peter can make his way outside without trouble. The fresh air immediately fills his lungs and he gulps it in. He walks briskly down the busy street in the direction of his favorite alley. He feels bad about lying to May, but he just can’t be inside right now. 

As soon as he gets into the alley he starts climbing the wall of the taller red-brick building. He’s been up here several times as Spider-Man so he knows that no one will find him. It’s completely safe.

He reaches the top of the building and flips himself over the edge, landing softly on his toes. He lets his backpack slide off his shoulders to the roof, leaving it where it lands. He makes his way to the edge again so that he can sit down. It’s nice up here. There’s a gentle breeze and the cement feels cool beneath him. 

Peter loves it up here. He’s come here several times as Spider-Man, and it makes him sad that this is probably the last time he’ll get to come up here. It’s not a good idea without his mask. Of course he could always put on his old suit, but there are drawbacks that would take away from the few benefits. 

People would notice the return of his not-so-great suit and they’d wonder what happened. The press would have more ammo to slander him as well. Peter also doesn’t want to upset Mr. Stark anymore than he already has. And going out to play hero again after he was clearly told not to would just be idiotic. 

Peter misses his suit, it made him Spider-Man. He felt like he was really helping in that suit, but was he? Sure, he’s stopped a few bike robberies and sometimes he helped give directions, but anyone could do that. He isn’t special. He had felt like he had a responsibility to help people because of his abilities. If something bad happens when you have this sort of power, and you do nothing, then the consequences are on you. But Peter wasn’t really helping too much, so maybe it’s better that he not try at all.

He’ll still miss the suit of course, though not the most. The thing Peter will miss the most is not the suit that made him Spider-Man, but the man who made his suit. 

Ever since he was old enough to read Peter has looked up to Tony Stark. The man is a genius and a hero. He cares about people and he found it in himself to come back from his mistakes to help others. After uncle Ben died it inspired Peter to come back from his own mistakes and try to help people too. 

When Mr. Stark actually showed up to ask for his help, well, he never thought it could get better than that. But then he was given the suit. A suit that Tony made just for him. Something that his hero made just for him. It meant the world to him, it still means the world to him, even if it’s gone. So yeah, Peter will miss the suit, but he’ll miss Tony even more. 

He sighs and lays down on the ledge, throwing an arm up to cover his eyes. The tears that slide down his face soak into his sleeve. Peter can’t help but think of the call he missed out on while he was on the ferry. Mr. Stark had called him to let Peter know that he was proud, almost like a dad would have. What would that call have been like if he weren’t at the ferry? Peter guesses he’ll never know.  
Instead he’ll be stuck with the harsh glare and cutting tone of an angry hero as he ripped into a stupid kid. As tony ripped into Peter. He Hates that Tony’s angry eyes are all that he can see when he closes his own. He deserves it though. He really messed up, and now he’s lost his hero. His role model. His almost father-figure.

Peter let’s out a sob and curls onto his side. He tears fall down to the ground so far below him. He didn’t mean to mess it all up, he just wanted to help. Mr. Stark was so busy, Peter just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.  
And now he’ll never see Mr. Stark again. 

Peter gasps in air as more tears fall down his cheeks. He pushes himself into a seated position over the edge and tries to stop the squirming sensations in his gut. Is it possible to have your heart hurt so badly that your insides hurt as well? Peter thinks it is. How else can he explain this feeling?

He wishes it would go away, but at the same time he doesn’t want the pain to stop, because if it does he knows it will really be over. He’ll have to face the fact that tony stark really isn’t coming back, and Peter will have to pretend everything is normal and okay.  
And Peter isn’t ready to do that. 

He glances at the sky (when did it get so dark?) and then at the ground so far below him. His body tilts forward ever so slightly.  
Peter always manages to mess things up, and now he’s done it again, except this time he lost everything. He lost Spider-Man. He lost his motivation to help people. He lost the person he’s cared too much about ever since he first showed up in Peter’s living room.  
What’s the point of doing anything now? 

Peter slides forward a bit more and loosens his grip on the edge of the building. 

Aunt May shouldn’t have to deal with all of his mistakes. He’s the reason Uncle Ben is gone, and now he’s pestering her with trouble at school. She’d be better off without him. None of the citizens will miss him either, he never actually helped them, in fact he usually ended up harming them. Just look and that poor guys who just wanted to get in his own car, the sandwich shop, and the ferry. Peter really is a menace. And of course Tony won’t miss him. 

Peter closes his eyes and drifts forward so that all that’s keeping him in place are his hands and feet. There’s a faint thrumming in the air but he pays no attention to it. The street is quiet below him now and the sky is black. 

This is for the best. It really is. 

Peter let’s out a breathe, and he lets go.  
He smiles serenely as the wind rushes past his body one last time. He savors the feeling of adrenaline as it runs through his blood. He waits for the peace that will come with the impact-

BAM

Something slams into his side, slowing his descent until he’s stopped in the air. It takes Peter a second to orient himself and when he finally does he opens his eyes to see the iron man suit holding him a few feet above the ground. 

Peter doesn’t say anything as the suit carries him back to the top of the building he just fell from, away from any prying eyes that may be around. He just goes slack in its grip. He should have known he couldn’t even do this right. The suit’s repulsers thrum as they move over the roof, quieting as the suit lowers them both onto the cold cement.

Peter slumps down to the ground. What’s the point of trying to look dignified at this point anyways? He’s already embarrassed himself past redemption. He doesn’t even try to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. It can’t get worse than this. The empty suit of his hero saving him from himself. Wow. Peter sobs a bit and goes to cover his eyes with his arm again, but a warm hand stops him. 

Peter starts and jerks away from the gentle touch. He looks up to see Tony kneeling beside him, hand raised as if to comfort Peter. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, “what are you doing here?”

Tony looks at him sadly and shakes his head. “What do you mean what am I doing here? Kid, you’ve been missing for almost an entire day. Your Aunt was crazy with worry, she called me hoping that you were with me.” He says.

Peter blinks at the man and sniffles. “Oh.”

“Oh? What do you mean oh?” Tony sounds angry now. “What were you thinking kid? We’ve all been worried sick! I’ve been trying to find you for hours! I’m luck that I found you when I did, you’re lucky that I found you when I did! Shit kid! What were you thinking?!”  
Peter stares up at tony with wide eyes. The man is almost crying too at this point and he’s really not sure why. Isn’t Mr. Stark angry still?

“I’m sorry for keeping you out so late Mr. Stark. I won’t cause anymore trouble! Really!” Peter tries to apologize, but it only seems to make it worse. 

“Peter! That’s not- how can you- kid! You don’t have to apologize for that! I was worried about you! I’m glad I was out so late, you tried to throw yourself off a building! Why did you even think about that? Or did you think? I get that you liked the suit, but this is an overreaction kid!” Tony is almost shouting now. 

Peter flinches and looks down. “I didn’t think you’d care...” he doesn’t see Tony’s sad expression as he pulls the teen into a hug.

“Of course I care Underoos. I’m sorry that I made you think I didn’t, I was just mad yesterday. That doesn’t mean that you can throw yourself off of a building. There are people that need you kid. The citizens of New York need you, may needs you, Peter, I need you. Please don’t ever think that I don’t care about you.” Tony squeezes him tightly and pulls him to his feet. “Now come on kid, why don’t we go back to the tower for some pizza? I’ll call your aunt and tell her you’re staying with me for the night. Does that sound okay?”  
Peter nods and follows tony to the empty Ironman suit.

“Mr. Stark? Thank you for saving me.” 

Tony looks at him and smiles softly. “It’s no problem kid” 

“Mr. Sta- tony?”

“Yeah kid?”

“I love you”

“I love you too Underoos. Now come on, I’m starving.”


End file.
